Metal and Glass
by KG-613
Summary: Saracentric. Could be oneshot probably WIP if yall like it. Christian ties. Could be GSR as well. Depends on yall!


A/ N 1: Hey kiddos! This is my second fic and I really couldn't care less if you like it or not…kidding I kind of do! Anyway read and, if you like review and, if you hate review anyway and tell me why, and if it's because it has a Christian basis then well don't review I don't care!

Disclaimer: Shut up, we both know I don't own anything…hell I don't even own my car!

Spoilers: None

Rating: K+ just because it says balls

* * *

The doors, in her opinion, shouldn't have been so inviting. The doors in her past were large, wooden spectacles nothing like these made of metal and glass. It was like looking into a soul of a child whereas the others were like looking into the soul of a man who was made bitter with time.

She couldn't decide whether to turn around or to turn off her engine and continue into the holy place. Her heart was torn. She just couldn't make the decision.

In her youth it was the only place she could find serenity. When she entered college she was told it was 'Darwin or Bust'. These days she couldn't find hope. No matter where she looked she could never find the same feeling as she did when God ruled her essence.

She started the engine. Maybe next time she will be able to make the effort. It was just too hard to do alone. Maybe next time she would continue into the church and begin to feel that wholeness she felt so many years ago. She stopped and asked God to help her in her decision.

Knock, knock. Knuckles were interfering in her prayer. She looked to see a man; he looked to be in at least his late thirties to early forties.

"Hello," he said when her window was down, "I don't mean to interrupt but I noticed you've been sitting here for about 15 minutes. Are you going to join us this morning?"

Sara blushed. "Hi, um, yeah, I'm not sure." She smiled a helpless smile. She felt so ashamed.

"I'll make you a deal. You join me, seeing as how I usually sit alone anyway, and I will take you out to lunch." This man had charm…and balls! She could hear a slight southern accent which immediately made her trust him.

"Well I guess I could entertain that. So," she opened the door and got out. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jason. Jason Jennings."

"Hello Jason, I'm Sara Sidle, nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Shall we?" He pointed to the door and they made their way. As they walked he placed his hand on the small of her back. He meant nothing sexual by it and Sara knew that. It comforted her to know that she wasn't alone.

They entered the church and Sara reaffirmed her commitment to God. She prayed the whole time, thanking God for this man. Thanking the almighty for sending her this angel. During praise and worship she lifted her hands higher and sang louder than she could ever remember doing in the past. She remembered why she found serenity in church. It was the only time she was ever aloud to tell someone of her pain and yet never speak a word. It was only then that she could release the burdens of life.

After the service Jason took her to a very quaint Mom and Pop diner. It was wonderful. She had a bowl of vegetable soup and a side of fries. It was the first time she had either in quite sometime. Jason told her of his parents, 4 sisters, and 3 brothers. She couldn't fathom having a family so large and, from what she could tell, so loving. She told him of her job, only a little though, not enough to scare him, just enough.

She found Jason to be a true southern gentleman. He knew how to laugh and wasn't afraid of showing it. She liked that. If she wasn't so madly in love with her boss she could have loved him, but she didn't. He was like a long lost friend.

"So you work for the crime lab? I have a buddy that works there. Do you know Gil Grissom?" He saw her stiffen at the name, eyes wide. He laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yeah, he was the one who brought me here from Frisco to fill in for a while and, well as you can see…I never left." She didn't lie but she didn't tell him the whole truth. She didn't tell him that she was madly in love with Grissom or that her heart would never be the same with another man as it was with his. She kept that to herself. "Well it's getting late and I go in at 9 so how about I call you tomorrow and we can do breakfast?" She was eager to explore their friendship.

"That sounds wonderful." He was excited. He knew this woman was amazing. He knew who she was the moment she said her name. He had dinner with Gil enough to know who he was 'fond' of and who he wasn't. Gil was not only 'fond' of Sara but completely in love.

"Thank you so much." She said as she hugged her angel. She was thanking him for both giving her courage and for paying for lunch. She didn't have to specify because she knew that he was well aware what she was talking about.

"See you tomorrow." And so they left and went there separate ways.

As she got into bed she started to pray once more. She thanked God for Jason but most of all she thanked God for Grissom, for if she didn't have this infatuation with him she wouldn't be in Vegas and she wouldn't have found God again.

Sara said her amen's and got under the sheets. As she drifted off something in her heart told her tomorrow wouldn't hurt as bad. And next Sunday she was looking forward to seeing those doors of metal and glass.

* * *

TBC?

A/N 2: I wasn't sure if anyone would like this, I thought of it when I was sitting in church and thought it would be cool. I'm Christian so I mean I guess it would suck if you weren't! I'm not sure whether to continue it or not I mean I can but yeah…anywho click the shiny review button!

Kate


End file.
